onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Unnamed Filler Marines
I think the Unnamed Filler Marines article should be deleted. They are fillers, they are nameless, and they probably won't appear again in the series. Yatanogarasu 18:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I've never liked any of the place holding pages, the only one we've ever had of any need and use was the Jolly Roger Pirates, because Roger's crew was cropping up all over the place and it was an emeracgey need. But these others? If they don't have a name, they don't warrent a page. One-Winged Hawk 11:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: Some of these dont, this particular page was just an idea to try and bring some of the anime only designs from the EL arc somewhere, because as far as I checked , they were ignored elsewhere completely , like the big guy Zoro fights for a while, who can spin himself like a spinning top ? He never spoke, so chances of a name poping up in credits, like it did with the character are prety slim . ::Others, however.....well, let's look at Alabasta filler rebel Kaymyu (?) . He had four people in his group , including himself, but only one other was named (Pinhead) , unless they got a name in that episode credit . However , both of these others had an own design and their own voice actors , so I thought we would be missing out if we would not include them in some way . I am not sure, but perhaps someone knows a place where to check old episodes for credits ? Another fine example is the Gold Roger Bartender . He's a loguetown filler arc character, but he has some minor importance for his non canon talk about Gold Roger . Keeping it up on a page for the character would at least help evade myths croping up . Also, we would rather need xtra material added, not taken off, regarding characters . We don't have a whole lot of info on the fifth movie it was , I believe, the one with Zoro's "never mentioned, never seen before and after" rival , who has that "saccred sword" . Nor on the "bouncy boobies" one . ::Frankly, most of us have not seen them , because their hard to find with english subs , youtube mostly just yields spanish (even some screencap sites had them with spanish subs, like the tragicaly deceased and defunct Gallery on the Red Line (RIP) , which also provided screencaps for movies and specials, though like every screencap site related to OP so far, it just suddenly stopped one day .) and it doesn't get a whole lot of discusion , mainly because even though Boo Kong is an odd looking villian for a Marine , he was disposed of rather quickly , just like all the ones before him . Look at the Bear King fight (the second movie is the only one I saw whole, if I remeber, except for the Omatsuri one) , it gave BK just one atack, resolved that Luffy can't do any dammage to him with his powers whatsoever, and then used a plot device to actualy acomplish his defeat (being hit by the bullet out of his own super canon, though he also withstood that , but the glass floor he was on didn't ) . ::Fights in Movies are mostly underdeveloped , because the people writing scripts can't create their own moves half the time (though they did with the "bouncing boobies" one, but I remember people bitched the hell out of that one, go figure) , and when they actualy use existing moves in their own time frame (Luffy "discovering " Gear 2nd in the "bouncing boobies" movie (I could have looked up a name by now, but it's more fun to reference this way xD), they also get bitched about . So in conclusion, people don't realy like fillers, their not very interested in movies (except the upcoming one XD ) , so there is less chance of people watching them and providing aditional info to source . That is why so many of the early movies pages are neglected , so we need to fix that urgently . And just so you know, I lost count of how many "("'s I used, so )))) . Uff. --New Babylon 20:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::I should start raining down on people who forget paragraphs. They may not effect everyone, but considering I have dyslexica, I NEED them to read a text well enough, otherwise I see just see huge black lines and not actaully see the text itself. They benfit everyone anyway. :-/ :::Point taken NB (why do I get the idea you were more concerned for bouncing boobies movie then the other lol). I don't know how to handle them now, honestly I don't like their there, but some of them... Admiittly we do need. Though most of the filler Marines can be pulled successfully from that page regardless at the very least. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::: I nver saw the movie beyond clips, and sadly, no bouncing :/ . --New Babylon 20:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Status : Redirected towards Marines